


And A Lie

by cherrycola94



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Batman Needs a Robin, Batman: A Death in the Family, Other, no editing we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycola94/pseuds/cherrycola94
Summary: Two truths, one lie is a game that's laughably easy when you've known the other players for years.Unless you don't know them as well as you thought you did.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super short story i posted to my tumblr and i went "hey i should post that here" so i did and yeah :))

“Two truths. One lie,” Jason shoots a finger gun at the ceiling. He’s lying down on the couch, taking up all of the space on it. Dick, sitting on the floor, is going through everything on Bruce’s premium cable TV.

_It’s garbage._ Jason thought. _“Premium” my ass. There’s nothing on, ever._

“I’ve actually _never_ played that,” Dick pauses on a channel playing some annoying blue cartoon cat before continuing aimlessly scrolling through the wide selection of channels. He looks tired, but then again it’s Dick. He always looks a little tired.

“I’ve played,” Tim pipes up— actually _looking_ up at Dick from his laptop. He’s sitting comfortably in a corner, practically drowning in one of Kon’s hoodies. Jason didn’t even realize he was there. “It gets pretty boring.”

“I see,” Dick continues going through the channels until he finds one claiming to be playing Deadpool next.

He turns to face Jason and raises his eyebrows in question. Jason gives him a passive thumbs-up. Tim’s seen worse in real life, and it’s not like the kid’s _actually_ paying attention to anything on the TV.

“The rules for ‘two truths, one lie’ are in the name,” Jason sits up as a series of ads start playing. “You have to tell me three things about you. Two are true, one of them is a lie. I guess which one is the lie.”

Dick nods his head a little.

Jason waits in silence for the entirety of _Deadpool’s_ opening credits, staring at his brother’s face.

“Well?” He waves his hand. “You doing it?”

“I’m _thinking_ ,” Dick shoots back. He looks up at the TV again, turns it off, and tosses the remote onto Bruce’s favorite recliner. “I’m thinking.” He repeats.

“It’s you. You don’t need to think so hard about _yourself_ ,” Jason crosses his arms.

“You’d be surprised about how little I know about myself,” 

“Yeah?” Jason asks. It seems like humorous statement but nothing’s ever that simple with Dick Grayson.

“Yeah,” Which reads as: _this was a joke, I don’t want to talk about it right now._

“Okay,” Dick straightens his posture. “I grew up in the circus, my eyes are pale gray, and—” Jason picks up some slight hesitation. “I once beat the Joker to death after I found out he killed you.”

Jason opens his mouth, about to call out the obvious lie when Tim’s quiet voice announces something from his corner.

“Easy. Dick’s eyes are pale blue,”

“What?” A laugh escapes Jason’s mouth. He looks over at the 17 year-old, but there’s no sight of him. He’s pulled a Bruce and vanished into thin air.

Jason looks over at Dick, poker-faced.

Now Jason’s spent a good deal of his life reading people’s body language and trying to figure out what they’re thinking. It comes in handy when trying to talk to criminals or people who want to apprehend him. It comes to him so naturally that he can practically predict what people do and say before they do it.

So Jason Todd sits in silence, staring at his big brother.

He can’t accept the fact that Dick seems to be 100% serious right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add other instances where DC people have played 2T1L but for now this stands alone


End file.
